


Strangers on the subway

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Loki and Leslie [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Loki in Midgard, Loki in a trench coat, Loki uses public transport, PWP, PWP without Porn, Porn Logic, Pre-Ragnarok, SMUTTY SMUT, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Subway, The smuttiest smut, Tiny bit of plot, Underground, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, more or less, tom hiddleston - Freeform, who am I kidding, you could say public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: After disposing of Odin at the old people's home, Loki is in high spirits. On the subway, he catches the eye of an enticing mortal woman.





	Strangers on the subway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoticLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticLoki/gifts).



> This... just... sort of... happened. An overload of Loki's dirty whispers and dubious High Rise - GIFs are to blame. 
> 
> Thank you to @KaoticLoki for ideas and inspiration. 
> 
> Thank you to someone else for the best city trip ever that partly inspired this as well. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd. And please don't try this at home/your local public transport. Unprotected sex with a stranger is a terrible idea.
> 
> This is pure, filthy smut. You have been warned. Enjoy.

God, she was tired! And maybe, just maybe she’d had a little bit too much of that delicious icy peppermint schnapps. The monotonous sound of the subway car rattling along, and its slight sway didn’t help either. She couldn’t wait to get to her temporary home. Leslie was house sitting the place of a friend, who was currently cruising through the Caribbean, probably having the time of her life. At least, she got to stay in New York City for free. 

Though the city wasn’t the same since the sky had opened and those alien bug things tried to invade earth. The world had become so much weirder. London had seen the last alien-related incident. Some of earth’s mightiest heroes had been declared criminals, and other people with special powers had been discovered. 

That didn’t bother her at all, though. Not right now. Right now, Leslie wanted to go to bed. With a sigh, she turned her head, scanning her fellow travelers – and didn’t feel that sleepy anymore, all of a sudden. A bit further down the car sat a guy. Well, there were several, but one of them stood out. He was wearing a trench coat and a hat, looking like someone who’d jumped out of an old movie. What had caught her eye was a green glimmer beneath the brim of his hat. The man’s face was shadowed, she couldn’t make it out at all. She must have imagined the green. 

At the next stop, the only larger group of people left. As the train continued on its way, Leslie realized she was alone with the Humphrey Bogart cosplayer. She didn’t feel uncomfortable. She couldn’t exactly label it, but there was a certain… excitement in her. Not feeling tired anymore, not at all. Risking a quick glance in Casablanca’s direction, she relaxed a bit. His posture hadn’t changed one bit.

There was a flicker of the lights. Was that normal? There, again. The subway decelerated until it stopped completely. Leslie tried to get a glimpse at the outside world, but of course, the train was still inside a tunnel. Great. Stuck on the subway in the middle of the night, somewhere in the bowels of the Big Apple. What a way to spend Saturday night. At least the lights were on. 

The lights turned off. Now, this wasn’t exactly reassuring. 

When the faint emergency lighting came to life, Leslie almost had a heart attack. Not due to the lighting, but due to the fact, that Casablanca had moved in the dark and was now sitting opposite her. This was a bit alarming. She straightened her back, sitting up. She couldn’t make out his face as he held his head low, seemingly staring at the ground in front of her feet. His long legs were spread obscenely wide, feet planted firmly into the floor.

The voice of the train driver sounded through the car. Technical difficulties. People should remain calm. Sorry for the delay. They were working on it. 

A dark chuckle sent a shiver down Leslie’s spine. Slowly, the stranger opposite her lifted his head. She could only gasp when she saw his face. It looked oddly familiar, but she couldn’t pinpoint where she’d seen him before. Thin lips. Straight nose. Sharp cheekbones. Green eyes that seemed to glow. Dark, long hair beneath the hat, falling down to touch his shoulders. His face looked like it was carved from marble. His gaze seemed to see right into her soul. He chuckled again when he got up, just to sit down next to her. She couldn’t help but admire his lean appearance.

“What reckless lady do we have here? Travelling through the night, all on her own, without anyone to look after her?” the stranger whispered and Leslie almost whimpered. 

His voice was smooth and a little husky, sending shivers down her spine. Well, not only down her spine. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly. What a weird reaction to such a threatening situation!

“I’ve got pepper spray,” she answered weakly, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. 

The stranger chuckled again. He leaned towards her until his face was only a few inches from her. She could smell him. How did any man manage to smell so… enticing? Oranges, but also something earthy, something fresh and… cold? His eyes bore into hers, the tension growing. Leslie held her breath in anticipation when his lips crashed onto her mouth. An undignified squeak was all she could manage before she melted into the kiss. 

His lips pressed firmly against her, his tongue poking at her lower lip, demanding entrance. She couldn’t do anything to deny him. On the contrary: she wanted him to continue. Desperately. 

When she opened her mouth for him with a moan, his tongue started a wild dance with hers. His arms were circling her on both sides pressing against the backrest, his body leaning into her, trapping her, but she didn’t mind. One of her hands lay at his neck, pulling him closer while the other pulled the hat off his head to burry itself in his raven hair. She gave an experimental tug and felt his lips curve into a smile against her mouth. 

“My, you’re a feisty one! I like it,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers when he spoke, making her whimper. 

He pulled back, leaving her breathless and wanting. She looked up at him, his face finally fully visible since he wasn’t wearing the hat anymore. Still, she couldn’t remember where exactly she had seen him before. She was confused for a moment when he sat back down next to her, but then his arm wrapped itself around her and before she knew what was happening, she was straddling him, her core pressed against the growing bulge in the pants beneath his trench coat. 

His sparkling green eyes were ablaze with lust and desire. One of his hands found its way into her hair and pulled her closer, his grip firm but not hurting. His other hand was behind her back, holding her close and steady, giving her a weird feeling of safety. She was surprised when he placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Leslie’s eyes were wide when he drew back with a grin, all the time watching her face. And then he bucked his hips and she couldn’t suppress a pathetic yelp. He was rock hard already, for her. And he was enormous.

A dirty grin on his face, he pulled her into another searing hot kiss. His curiously cool tongue stroking her own aroused her immensely. Trying to relief the tension and getting bolder, Leslie experimentally ground her core against his bulge. His breath hitched and the guttural sound he made caused another wave of wet heat to pool in her middle. In response to her move, he caught her full lower lip between his teeth, biting down playfully, resulting in a breathless gasp from her.

He grinned against her lips, then moved his attention towards her sensitive neck, kissing, licking, biting. Her head was thrown back to give him better access, eyes closed, the feeling of his breath and his lips, his tongue and his teeth on her skin intensified. She was so focused on the assault of her neck that it took her a moment to realize that the hand from her hair had moved inside her light summer jacket. And inside her top. 

She’d noticed his beautiful hands with the long, oddly sensual fingers even before he’d touched her. One of those hands was cupping her breast, the fingers kneading softly, slowly pulling the fabric of her bra down. One of his fingers grazed her nipple in the process and she couldn’t suppress an undignified whimper, which seemed to spur him further. He temporarily lost his patience with her clothing and pulled both top and bra cups down. Had anyone told her she’d be straddling a stranger in a subway car stuck in a tunnel with her breasts hanging out on display today, she’d probably flipped that person off. 

He pulled back from her neck which resulted in her looking at his face again. His eyes were fixed on her breasts. Leslie felt a wave of embarrassment and tried to cover them with her hands.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled in a low voice, shooting her a dark look. His pupils were blown. His head shot forwards and before she could do anything about it, his mouth had latched onto one of her nipples, sucking fiercely, teeth nipping occasionally. Leslie moaned so wanton it sounded almost strange to her own ears. The hand that wasn’t steadying her was occupied with her other breast, kneading and stroking her. 

His mouth left her nipple, his tongue trailing from one breast to the other, leaving a wet, chilling trail before giving it the same attention. His deft fingers circled her hard, wet nipple as he gently bit down on her other one, resulting in another gasp from her. As Leslie was looking down at him, she became aware of her reflection in the window of the car. She saw her own flushed face, her features distorted in pleasure. The stranger’s back blocked the view of her breasts, but she could see the movement of his head and his hand against her. Another shiver ran through her.

His mouth abandoned her breast and travelled towards her collar bone and neck again. At the same time, his hand settled on her knee, edging up her thigh. Leslie thanked any deity she could think of for her decision to wear a skirt tonight. The closer he got to her center, the slower his teasing fingers moved. She tried to wriggle herself into his touch, resulting in a sharp intake of breath when she rubbed against his straining hardness. Though he surely must have been uncomfortable in those pants, he focused on her pleasure instead of his relieve. 

Leslie’s hands were still tangled in his hair, teasing his neck with her fingertips. She moved them towards his collar, but he removed his hand from her thigh – he’d been so close – took her hand in his and shook his head. Planting a kiss on her fingertips, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her towards him in another fierce kiss. She was so mesmerized by the movements of his delicious tongue that it took her completely by surprise when his hand finally found her dripping center.

She moaned into his mouth, feeling him smile against her lips. She knew her panties were soaked and now he knew as well. His fingers stroked over the fabric and she tried to push against them. He withdrew a bit.

“So eager! And already so wet for me!” he whispered against her lips, his voice husky and low, sending shivers down her spine. 

She was about to say something in response but only managed a strangled cry when he pushed her panties out of the way and plunged a long finger inside of her. He pulled back only to push two fingers into her core.

“So hot and smooth! You do enjoy this, little one, don’t you?” he asked. Leslie groaned. She didn’t know what it was, had no idea where it came from but when he called her little one, that did something to her. She felt herself clench around his fingers and he laughed, a low chuckle.

“Ah, I see. You like it, when I call you… little one,” he whispered, his mouth close to her ear, his breath caressing the sensitive skin there. 

“Uh-uh,” she whimpered, barely managing a nod.

“That’s good to know. Now, you’ve got to work for your gratification. Ride my hand, little one,” he said, emphasizing his instruction with a gentle bite on her earlobe. 

She couldn’t possibly not do what he had asked. Leslie started to grind down on his fingers, moving her hips back and forth. He had leaned back in his seat and she had followed, her bare breasts now pressing against his clothed chest, her head on his shoulder. The hand he’d used to keep her from falling tangled in her hair and caressed her neck while she felt his fingers inside of her, all the while very aware of his remarkable cock straining against his pants.

Pulling his fingers from her, he instead cupped her sex, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit. It felt great, but she was missing the feeling of being filled. She tried to move faster against him but didn’t seem able to find the right angle. 

She was getting frustrated, but then he firmly pushed two of his fingers back inside of her. She groaned loudly. 

“You want to be filled, don’t you? You want to feel me, inside and out. You yearn for my touch. And your wish will be granted, little one,” he said in his growling voice. 

“Yes! God, yes please,” Leslie managed to wail. 

“You have no idea how much truth lies in those words. God indeed,” he said while pulling his hand from her, carefully pushing her back a little to finally free his erection. 

The trench coat was still closed with a belt, but he managed to push the fabric out of the way and unzip the cloth slacks beneath in no time. Apparently, underwear wasn’t his cup of tea and his cock sprang free as soon as his pants were open. 

Leslie gasped. She’d known he was big, she’d felt him the whole time, but she’d had no idea just how big. Wow! Suddenly, she remembered that she was staring and looked up.  
The stranger smirked.

“Like what you see?” he asked, and she scoffed, but moved her body forward again, her dripping core oh so ready for him. 

She moved her slick core along his length twice, eliciting a strangled groan from the stranger. The sound went directly to her crotch. When she felt him breach her, she held her breath. He was so big the feeling was bordering on pain, but still, she let herself sink down further until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Before she could do anything else, she felt his hand in her hair again, pulling her forward into a passionate kiss. 

As their tongues were dancing, she rolled her hips experimentally and moaned into his mouth. He felt so good, so deep inside of her. Slowly, Leslie ground her core against him, relishing the feeling of his hard cock moving. His breathing was going faster, and he grabbed her hips, holding her securely in a firm grip. 

When she got used to his size, she set a faster pace, now bouncing up and down on his considerable length. She’d sat up again and his eyes were fixed on her jiggling breasts. One of his hands left her hip and inched towards her chest, his long fingers pinching a nipple, resulting in a soft cry from her. Grinning, he leaned forwards and took the other nipple in his mouth again. 

Leslie threw her head back and returned to grinding on his lap while he sucked on her nipple. She arched her back to encourage him further. His teeth nipped at her flesh. She felt herself getting closer to completion as his hand moved below her skirt, up her thigh and, shoving her panty further out of the way, cupped her mound. His fingers wandered to where they were joined and returned to her clit with her own slick, rubbing furiously. 

And suddenly, she was there. Throwing her head back, her eyes closed, arching her body into his touch, she climaxed with a long wail, clenching around his cock. She’d never experienced an orgasm this fierce before.

With a growl, the stranger yanked her towards him, holding her close while leaning back. 

“Now, hold still and take what I give you, little one,” he said through clenched teeth, obviously close himself. 

She did as she was told, her insides still contracting around him as he started to pound into her from below at a punishing pace. Skin slapping against skin, she came slowly back to her senses, noticing only now that his face was buried between her breasts. 

With a guttural growl, he came inside of her. She could feel him pulsing as he let his head fall back, his eyes closed, panting. When he looked at her again, he drew her back into a wild kiss.

At that moment, the train started to move again, and the lights turned back on. Leslie yelped when she felt the movement. The stranger grinned when she climbed off his lap. The voice of the train driver sounded through the car, telling them they had solved their technical problems and resumed their journey.

Well, this was awkward. Leslie sat down next to the mysterious stranger who had tucked himself in again and was already wearing his hat. She straightened her panties, aware of the stickiness between her legs, realizing just now that her stop was next. Unsure what to do, she turned to the stranger again. 

“I’m… this is my stop,” she said insecurely. 

“It was a pleasure,” he said, nodding in her direction. 

She had the strange feeling of being dismissed. Just as the train came to a stop, she heard movement behind her. When she got out, she turned around again, only to gasp. Trench coat and hat had disappeared. Instead, the stranger was dressed in green and gold leather and metal, a horned golden helmet on his head. As the doors closed again, he winked at her just before the train continued its journey through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else really really really wants to see Loki in a trench coat now? I don't even know where that came from...


End file.
